loveinterestfandomcom-20200223-history
Ayumi Yoshida
Ayumi Yoshida (吉田歩美 Yoshida Ayumi) also known Amy Yeager in the Funimation dub, is a major recurring character of the anime and manga series, Detective Conan (also known as Case Closed). She is a member of the Detective Boys and harbours strong romantic feelings for Conan Edogawa. Background Ayumi Yoshida was a student in Teitan Elementary whenShinichi was enlisted into her class after he had been shrunk by the drug APTX 4869. Shortly afterwards, Ayumi and her classmate Genta had the idea of investigating an apparently haunted mansion. They persuaded Conan to come along, and Genta also personally drafted Mitsuhiko when the latter expressed his criticism about supernatural hauntings. In fact, the haunting served as a cover-up for an old homicide case. Following its resolution, the foursome decided to stay together and form the nucleus of what would become the Detective Boys. For a time, Ayumi was the sole female member of the Detective Boys until Ai Haibara joined the group. Personality Ayumi is a naive and innocent little girl who shows courage from time to time and acts as the team's cheerful spirit. She has an open crush on Conan, which makes him uncomfortable, though Ayumi thinks that he has feelings for Ai because he tries to protect her and she often sees them talking amongst themselves in private. Ayumi later becomes better friends with Ai, and in the Japanese version, Ai allows Ayumi to use the more informal term Ai-"chan" to address her. When on a case, Ayumi often makes really simple observations that allows its progress and solution. For instance, she unlocked one of the codes from the Momotaro container the Detective Boys found in Kurashiki by deducing that it was most likely referring to one of the statues at the Oohara Art Museum: they had to walk 25 steps from the statue towards the direction it was facing. Plot overview Ayumi-chan Kidnapping Case (Anime: 12) Ayumi plays hide and seek with the Detective Boys. She hides in the trunk of a parked car, not knowing that the owners would drive off with her. While in the dark, she hears the driver and passenger saying criminal things and, feeling around in the dark, finds a bundles of cash and a severed head. Conan, Genta, and Mistuhiko chase after the car using Conan's skateboard. When they catch up and free Ayumi, they discover the "criminals" were really actors practicing their lines for a play and the "severed head" and "money" were only props made out of newspaper. To make up for the damage they caused, the reluctant Ayumi has to play the role of the dead girl in the play. Relationships Conan Edogawa Ayumi has strong romantic feelings for Conan and sees him as a role model as well as an extremely reliable person she can look up to and may always count on. Ayumi first revealed her feelings for Conan by kissing his cheek as thanks for solving their first official case as the Detective Boys and has since continued to show how she truly feels and becomes jealous herself whenever other girls show a romantic interest in Conan such as Megumi. Conan soon becomes aware of Ayumi's feelings towards him, but doesn't return her feelings as he is already deeply in love with Ran Mouri. Despite not returning her feelings, he still sees Ayumi as a close friend and is protective of her. Mitsuhiko and Genta Ayumi gets along well with Mitsuhiko and Genta, but fails to realize that they both have a crush on her. Both Genta and Mitsuhiko try to impress Ayumi to win her attention and affections for themselves. However, they quickly become aware of Ayumi's romantic feelings for Conan and see him as their biggest rival to win her affection. However, what they fail to realize being blinded by their mutual jealously is that Conan doesn't return Ayumi's feelings. They are shown to be incredibly, jealous, outraged and devastated whenever Ayumi openly flirts with Conan or shows her true feelings for him. However while on occasion they are shown to be jealous, this doesn't affect the close friendship between the group. Ai Haibara In her cheerful spirits, Ayumi initially also tries hard to makes friends with her new classmate, Ai. At first Ai remains distant, but later recognizes the value of friendship and allows Ayumi (and only her) to call her Ai-chan. In turn, Ai considers Ayumi like a little sister and gets along with her much better than with her other teammates. Category:Anime Love Interest Category:Child Love Interest Category:Humans Category:Unrequited Love Category:Comical Love Interest Category:Female Love Interest Category:Love Dodecahedron Category:Love Triangle Category:In Distress Love Interest Category:Love at First Sight Category:Detective Conan Love Interest Category:Unaware Love Interest Category:Love Interest With a Love Rival